1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing information, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing information according to location tracking or positioning of a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As network environments have become increasingly ubiquitous, various technologies have been proposed to provide information according to location tracking or positioning of a device.
A device, e.g., a mobile device, performs location tracking or positioning based on a Global Positioning System (GPS) or Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), wherein the device consumes a large amount of current while location tracking or positioning. Further, location tracking or positioning is performed using GPS is often unavailable in an indoor environment.